Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Hero of Twilight vs. Hero of Winds My first suggestion. Both have those they care about kidnapped, which starts them on their adventure. Both learn how to use a sword from the local sword master (Rusl and Orca, respectively).Both start the game in regular clothing and receive the hero's clothes later on. Finally, both seemingly kill Ganondorf by impaling him with the master sword.-- RavensMil : : I usually almost support a suggestion outright if it's the only suggestion on there, but you hit the same character vs. themselves trap here. --AuronKaizer ' 14:48, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I know, but I was hoping to get enough unique connections to get it through. They aren't really the same character, but not everyone sees it that way. I knew it was a long shot. I'm working on a (hopefully) better suggestion for next week.--RavensMil : : This is a creative suggestion, even if it's the same person. Well, not exactly the ''same person, but I guess if you believe the Every Link is an incarnation of the same Link theory, then yeah, they are the same person according to the theory. I believe they're the same, but they are different incarnations.--Black I'm not doing anything suspicious! Really! : : I don't think you exactly see the point of character vs. character. True, they are different incarnations, and therefore technically different people, but they are so fundamentally similar that the only real difference is their backstory; thus, we set ourselves up for a game plot vs. game plot, and pretty soon a straight out game vs. game fight. Sure, people will justify their votes however they do, but in essence all you'll be voting for is which game you thought presented Link a better way. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 16:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Yeah not feeling it. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Iv'e always wanted this fight, but don't expect it to go through.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:46, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Ick... -'Isdrak ' 22:19, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : They're meant to be similar for a reason. Still, connections are connections. Portal-Kombat : : Sorry... Good first try, though. : : yeah, like Xykeb said, this will probably become a game vs game fight. --'''DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Gouen vs. Hot Head Let's try another suggestion to get a FS boss in there. They are both giant flame balls with faces. Both shoot fireballs. Both are from a handheld game. --Birdman5589 (talk) 15:59, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright, but I can't say I like it. Just seems a little boring. The connections are pretty mediocre as well. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 16:06, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of like this. If it doesn't win, you should bring back last week's again. It came pretty close. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I have no opinion on this one. --RavensMil : :what xyz said.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 19:47, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Boring. -'Isdrak ' 22:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh. But, it's nice to see FS get a little attention. Portal-Kombat :EPIC : I worship you, XYZ. Super (duh...)'' '' 01:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :: : Err... he didn't suggest this... and that's a bit creepy... -'Isdrak ' 01:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Aside from the fact that Hot Head rox ur soxx, I'm just plain not interested. --AuronKaizer ' 01:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --'DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't like this too much...--Black Dragon 11:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Mido vs. Ralph Okay, this isn't the best suggestion, but we have two this week so I might aswell throw this out there. Both are friends to an important female in the story, (Saria and Nayru), and want to protect her (Mido shows this in the manga, and when Link tries to enter the forest meadow as an adult, Mido refuses to let him pass because of Saria). They see Link as a rival, and blame him for various things that weren't Link's fault (Ralph blames Link for Nayru's disapperance in the manga, Mido blames Link for the Deku Tree's death, among other things), however later in the story both are apologetic for their behaviour (Although Mido never apologizes directly). Link also first encounters them both in a forest. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 16:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I have nothing against it, but I just don't particularly like it -'Minish Link' 16:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it, it's well thought out. --RavensMil : : I actually like this quite a lot... but are you sure you didn't mean to pit Ralph against Harbor Town of Mido? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Now this is one that I really like. I'm wondering has Ralph ever been in the temple before? Oni Link 19:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. -'Isdrak ' 22:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are stronger than one would expect from such a matchup. Portal-Kombat : : This week is way better than last week. 01:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Leave it to St@rs to bring put the Courage back in Temple of Courage, whatever that means! The Power Is Back! --AuronKaizer ' 01:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : Great connections and stuff. I like the fight, too. --'DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Argorok vs. [[Gohma (The Wind Waker)|Gohma (The Wind Waker)]] This is my first suggestion, so be gentle. Both of these are giant monsters who torment winged characters, both have armor that can be broken off, both are red in color, and both of them were severely injured by a tail. Perpetualtwilight : : It's, well, it's alright, but a couple of your connections are just a bit...weird. I mean, yeah, Valoo and the Ooccas both constitute winged characters, but it's such a weird connection to draw it's just hard to consider it a good connection. Also, isn't Argorok injured by...its own tail? Again, just weird... not that bad for a first suggestion, though, I'll give you that. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's not a bad suggestion by any means, but some connections seem a little...stretched. --RavensMil : : Meh. Or Bof! in French. Super (duh...)'' '' 01:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : The connections are all fine there, but the fight doesn't scream pay-per-view buys... ya know? --AuronKaizer ' 01:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : It's alright. --'DekuStick '' '' 04:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I have no opinion. -'Isdrak ' 04:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Crayk vs. Darknut Everyone might criticize my connections, but anyways.... Both are bosses in the DS Zelda games. Both Have to be hit in certain spots, and eventually, their weakspot is revealed.--Black Dragon 11:55, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia